Three-way Relationship
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Aria, Spencer and Emily all are in a relationship with each other. Hanna is all for it until they start to neglect her and ignore her. She wants her friends back, but wants them to be happy with each other. But with A added to the mix, she might just break under the pressure of her, the girls, graduating, and another secret she's been keeping... First PLL story so be easy. R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Hanna P.O.V.

Around noon, I made my way to the spot the girls and I usually sit. I placed my water bottle down and soon Spencer and Em walked up.

Ever since Paige and Emily broke up, Spencer and her have been spending a lot of time together. Especially since Spencer is always open to hang out, 'cause she has more time since she ended things with Toby. His whole journey to find out what happened to his mother made her lie to us about it, and when she told us, it drove a wedge between the two. She ended it because she thought she would lose us if she kept keeping Toby's secret, and that's what he was trying to make her do. He didn't want us to know.

Aria eventually made her way to the table. She's been broken up with Ezra for a while now, and her and Jake weren't really a thing. Plus, he moved on with some other blonde chick. I guess that makes all of us officially single, since Caleb and I didn't wanna try the distance thing even if it's only a 90 minute drive.

Suddenly, all of our phones went off. We all exchanged a worried glance. "Do we check it?" Emily asked to us. I shrugged and Aria nodded. We all slowly reached for our phones, and checked at the same time.

Spencer read it aloud, "four single girls? Because I only see one. Kisses –A." I rolled my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Aria, Spencer and Emily all just look at each other wide-eyed. "Um," I began, "is there something you guys wanna tell me? Because I know I'm not with anyone." Spencer sighs and Aria seeks out the other twos eyes while Emiy looks at her lap nervously. Once they all look at each other they nod and turn back to me. _What the heck is going on?! _"Hanna," Spence starts, don't freak, okay? But I'm dating Emily," she pauses, "and Aria."

My reaction goes from curious to surprised to confused. Aria nods. "Yeah, um, actually, the three of us are in a, uh, three-way relationship." I just stare wide-eyed until I realize I should say something. "O-oh. Oh wow. Um, t-that's great guys! I'm so happy for you, j-just not expecting that. But, yay!" They all smile and I bend across the table and pull them into an awkward positioned hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, after Spencer and Toby broke up, Toby and I actually became friends. It's really weird, I know, but Spencer left him, and Emily eventually followed in Spencer's lead. We kept bumping into each other and ended up talking and cracking up. We started hanging out more, but I kept it on the down-low. I didn't want to upset the other girls. It was a strange friendship, but we became good friends.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange, but I mean I'm happy for them! I want you to be, too," I say. Toby nodded. Then smiled and talked. "Don't worry, Hanna. I'm honestly over Spencer." I swing my legs over the side of the couch and walk to the kitchen. "Well good," I reply. "Anyways," I hear his voice, "I better get going, it's eight p.m. But I'll probably see you tomorrow." I walk up to him and we hug. After he walks out, I call the girls. My mom was away for a business trip, and I didn't wanna be alone with all this A stuff. Besides, I normally never spend the night alone.

_ God, when are they gonna get here? _At around elven thirty, I realize they aren't coming and go to bed with every light in the house on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day at lunch I calmly take a seat next to the girls. "Where were you last night?" I blurt out. They look at me and shrug. "Hanging out," Aria replies. I jokingly glare. "Well, thanks for inviting me." They giggle lightly and we continue lunch until the bell rings. Emily and Aria go to chemistry while Spencer and I head to algebra.

"So," I begin on out walk to class, "you, Em, and Ar, hu?" I tease. She rolles her eyes but blood rushes to her cheeks turning them a light shade of pink. "Ooooooohhhhh…." I tease again poking her ribs, "Someone's blushing!" "Hanna, stop," Spencer giggles. "Alright, alright," I say as I give up. As soon as I enter class, we're showered with work I didn't understand.

**Okay everyone, what do you think? I have a LOT of crazy ideas already planned out, but should I continue? Just tell me what you think in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hanna P.O.V 1 Month Later

I was still really happy for the girls. I was, honestly, was huge Sparily/Spemria shipper. But things were off. They talked to me of course, and we hung out regularly, but I felt like they only invite me over to make me feel includes, which did NOT work when they would start making out with each other. Normally when that happens, I just walk away to another room and text Toby, who they still didn't know I'm friends with.

During English class today with Ms. Montgomery, she said that we were having a really big and important test in two days, which would count for half our grade. Plus, if we didn't pass, we could get held back depending on the rest of our grades. I knew that girls would help me study, because no matter how small the test or quiz, they always do! Also, I can't study without them. They keep me focused and intact, but without them I start flipping through Cosmo. So at the end of the day, I spotted Spencer at her locker. I quickly walked up to her, she turned towards me.

"Hey Han." I smiled. "Hey Spence, can you help me study for this really big test?" She looked at the ground. "Well," she started, "I'm kinda busy tonight… sorry. If it was any other time I would totally help you!" My smile disappeared for a second until she said the last part.

"Well, how bout tomorrow? The test isn't 'til Monday." She smiled and nodded. Then she stopped and smacked her forehead. "Shoot Han. Emily, Aria and I have a date tomorrow night. I'm so sorry." I shrugged. "I'll just ask Em to help me tonight." Spencer sighed, "she's actually who I'm hanging out with tonight." _Great. _"Well, I'll talk to Aria." Just then Aria came walking up and gave a chaste kiss to Spencer. She turned to me, "hey Hanny." I laughed then continued, "Hey Ar. Can you help me study for this test your mom is giving my class?" She looked at Spencer and then me. "I'm sorry Han. Spence, Em and I are hanging out tonight." _Well this is juuuussstttt great._ Then an idea came to me. "Well," I began, "maybe all four of us can hang out together. That way you can help."

Spence looked at me sheepishly. "Well, um, Han? We were kinda thinking it could just be us tonight…" I looked at them slightly annoyed. "But If I don't pass I might get held back!"

"Well study on your own," Spencer replied.

"I can't! You all know I get too distracted studying on my own!"

"Yeah, well we can't help you Han."

"But-"

"Han! Just drop it! Maybe you should've kept your grades up this whole school year. That way you wouldn't have the possibility of being held back."

Just as I was about to protest, Emily stuck her head out from the other side of the hall. "Ar, Spence, let's go!" She called. Aria was already halfway down the hall and Spence turned around. Then she stopped and looked at me. "Drop it, Han. Seriously." With that she kept walking, turning at the end of the hall to shoot daggers at me.

I kind of just stood there, not knowing what to do. Soon I turned the other way and left the school.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I stared down at my notes. I kept reading the words on autopilot, the information not sinking in. I squinted and put my face down closer to the words while laying on my stomach on my bed. I read each word one-by-one trying to understand.

"Ughhhhh!" I let out a loud moan and rolled onto my back. I picked up my phone and texted Toby.

_**H: hey tobes. Can u stop by mine 2 help me study? X**_

_**T: im sooooo srry han. Im stuck at work. Wens the quiz? X**_

_**H: test, and on Monday. X**_

_**T: same thing and how bout tomorrow? X**_

_**H: no not same thing. Tests r importanter. And tomorrow sounds great tnx. X**_

_**T: importanter isn't a word. And no prob ;) X**_

__I read the last text and smiled. Toby was being a better friend than the girls. Of course, I would be lying if I said I didn't have the tiniest crush on Toby. I mean, who wouldn't? He has a great smile, great hair, GREAT body, and great personality. But I pushed those feelings aside. He dated my best friend, it's against the girl code to date him, or even like him. But does it count if your best friend also happens to be bi and dating your two other best friends? Whatever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sunday night I got a call from Toby, but it wasn't Toby calling, it was the hospital on the other end. But of course, not knowing this yet, I picked up.

"Hey Tobes."

"Hello? Miss Marin?" Said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Um, yes? I'm Hanna Marin. Who are you?"

"I'm a nurse at the hospital. I'm afraid that your boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh has been in an accident."

Without explaining to the nurse that he was just my friend, I hung up and dashed out the door, grabbing my keys on the way out. I sped to the hospital, and ran to the front desk.

"I'm here for Mr. Cavanaugh." I explain as calmly as I can, but shaking uncontrollably. The woman looks at me kindly. "Yes," she started, "I know, we talked on the phone. You're his girlfriend?" I was about to deny that until I realized I would probably have a better chance at being able to visit him if I just said yes. So I nodded. "Room 212, then," she told me.

I took an elevator to the second floor and looked for room 212. When I found it, a youg male doctor came out. His nametag read: Dr. Kingston. _Oh crap. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**What do you think happened to Toby? And what's gonna happen with Wren and the test? And what about Sparily/Spemria? Tell me what you think in the comments please. **


	3. Authors Note

**Hi again. So I will update today or tomorrow since I have nothing better to do, but I need to ask a few questions first. Once I get some answers, I'll update. Okay, so would anyone like to see Hanna and Toby get together? If so, would you rather it sooner or later? Also, is there anything in particular you would like to see between Sparily/Spemria? I'm not doing a rated M scene unless for some reason I want to later in the story. But I will be changing P.O.V to other characters. Now, I wasn't really planning on including Haleb in this story, but possibly bringing him back for a little while, but do you guys want to see that? I have something in mind about Caleb and something between him, and the other three girls (not including Hanna) that went down, but I'm not gonna give too much away now. Anyways, If there is anything you'd like to see, I'll try to incorporate it if I can. Just tell me in the comments along with your answers. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Spencer P.O.V.

It was around noon, and my girlfriends and I made our way to an organization our school was holding on Sunday. I love saying that. _My girlfriends. _Everything was perfect. Except for one thing. We still had to tell our parents. We decided it would be best to just come right out and say all three of us were together. Hopefully, at least one of our parents would be supportive, and if the rest of ours aren't, we could live with the supportive parent, or Hanna. Maybe even Paige. After the fallout of her and Emily's relationship, Em and her became really good friends. She also got a new girlfriend, so it's not like she can try to make a move on Emily.

"Anyways," I say to the girls, "where's Hanna?" Aria shrugs while Emily doesn't respond. I rolled my eyes and spoke. "Well she's probably still mad at us for not helping her study. And I don't mean to be rude to her or anything, but she's only got herself to blame."

Emily looked at her lap. "Well," she started, "I think you- we were a little tough on her. I mean, we should be grateful she was happy for us. We shouldn't just ditch her when she needs us. And she needed us. If she gets held back I'm gonna feel really bad for leaving her. Maybe we should help her tonight. Maybe before or after the date."

Aria and I looked away awkwardly. "I-I don't know. I guess if we have to…" Ar states. Emily nodded. "Yea, I mean, come on guys, she's always here for us. Maybe we can ditch and go visit her. Want to?" I nodded. So did Aria. We all smiled. We gathered our stuff and I kissed Emily's cheek, while Aria kissed the other. "You're such a good friend to Hanna." I whisper to her. She's blushing now, while Aria and I laugh and interlock fingers with her.

We make our way to the Marin house and park. We leave some of our textbooks in the car and knock. After 5 minutes of her not coming to the door, we let ourselves in. We knew she was there because her car was, too.

We walked in and went upstairs. As we got closer to her room, we heard faint and muffled sobs coming from inside. We all shared worried glances, concerned for our friend. 'Should we go in there?' I mouth to them. They nod. I grab the door handle and quickly twist it and pushed. Inside we see our blonde friend in short shorts and a very long and baggy gray shirt. She was across her bed on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow and hand on either side of the case.

When she realized we were in here, she quickly sat up and wiped her eyes with the long oversized sleeves. With a sniffle and a shaky breathe she spoke. "Hey guys." I slowly walked towards her. "Hanna?" I questioned, "what's wrong? I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. We came to help you study." She shook her head as more tears spilled from the blue orbs. "N-no. It's not that." Aria sat on the other side of Hanna while Emily knelt in front of her.

She wiped her mascara covered cheeks and gave us a forced smile. "I-it's nothing guys." I tried look into her eyes. "It sure didn't look like 'nothing,' Han." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I-I just don't wanna talk about it." We all nodded in understanding and whipped out our textbooks. "Wanna study?" She shook her head. "It's alright. Tob- someone's already going to help me. I'm planning on visiting them now." I was a bit confused but let it go. When Hanna said she was going now, Aria, Emily and I left as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Toby P.O.V.

I remember what happened clearly. I was driving to Hanna's house to help her study. I was planning on going early so we could hang out for a while, and because, well I was kinda planning on asking her out. Maybe. But I lost that courage now. Anyways, I was driving in the rain. I started hearing a strange clanking noise from my truck, and soon the entire thing broke down in the middle of an intersection.

I picked up my phone to search for a signal, but got nothing. I eventually had gotten out of my truck and got drenched immediately. I opened the hood of my truck and a bunch on smoke shot out and floated away into the wet sky. When the smoke disappeared I looked at the engine. But at the underneath the actual hood, a note was attached. It said something like: Now, now. Poor Toby. His mother died, his girlfriend broke up with him while he was vulnerable, and may I add for two other girls, and Hanna will never share your feelings. Here, I'll make it all go away. ;) Kisses –A.

I remember looking up and seeing a faint yellow glow of headlights racing towards the back of my truck. Before I was able to jump out of the way, the silver SUV hit the back of my truck, which slammed against me. Then I just remembered darkness.

Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, with Hanna crying on a chair in the corner, curled up in a ball. I was hardly able to speak but I needed to comfort her. "H-Hanna," my voice was raspy and fragile. Her head immediately shot up. I gave her a weak smile. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. But I'll be better if you go home and get some rest. How long have you been here?" She stays seated. "6 hours. It's 3:00 a.m. I got the call at 10:00 p.m." I grinned at how considerate and worried she was. "Well," I start, "I'm fine. But I want you to go home and relax? Okay?" She didn't try to fight me, she just nodded. "But," she began, "I'm gonna warn you. Wren is your doctor. I ran into him." My eyes widened. I never liked Wren. I always had a bad feeling about him, not just because of what happened between him and Spencer, or that he kissed Hanna, but I've never liked him. "What did you do when you ran into him?" She was up now and reached for her bag, and sat at the end of my bed.

"Well I tried to hide. But he saw me, and asked me out on a date. I just, uh… kinda said I was dating you. I mean the hospital lady thought that, so he'd probably believe it." I nodded. "It's fine. But I need you to get some sleep. So go on home, and I'll study with you tomorrow." She nodded and left, and I closed my eyes, easily falling asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

** Okay, well what did you all think of the story so far? What would you like to see? Please review, I really need answers to the questions I posted earlier, and ideas even though I have a few. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


End file.
